AJ to the Rescue
is the 2nd episode in Season 5 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description While racing through the jungle, Blaze gets stuck in super sticky mud while chasing a monkey's kite, so AJ sets off on a solo adventure to save him, with help from some animals he meets along the way. Elsewhere, Pickle hosts a comedy improv where he tells the animals jokes, and Crusher ends up telling some jokes with rather strange results. Synopsis One day, Blaze and AJ are driving through the jungle. AJ greets the viewers and explains the situation, until they come across a big jump. So, AJ decides to use Blazing Speed to help him jump over. After they jump over, Blaze lands in a leaf pile, and AJ sweeps the leaves off him, before Blaze points out that he's lucky to have a friend like him. Eventually, the wind begins to blow, and the two spot a kite flying through the sky, which is being flown by a little monkey. But the wind gets strong, causing him to lose the kite from his grip and carry it away. Luckily, Blaze offers to get the kite for him, and successfully retrieves it, only to feel the ground break under him, sending him falling into a mud pit below which is too sticky to get out. Realizing Blaze needs his help, AJ has to save him. The monkey offers to come along, and the two become a team and set off as the travel song plays. Upon arrival at a bubbling swamp, AJ is grossed out and wonders how to get across. The monkey shows AJ a way: he can swing him across the swamp from tree to tree by using his tail, which is an adaptive trait of monkeys. AJ finds how many branches to swing across with the viewers' help, and with that, the two successfully make it to the other side. Elsewhere, Crusher is alone in the jungle, wondering why he came in the first place, when he comes upon Pickle telling jokes to a crowd of animals. Pickle greets him and tells him the animals love his jokes, but Crusher denies and tries to tell a funnier joke than his. He begins telling a knock-knock joke with the response of "hot dogs", which Pickle gives the answer of "Hot dogs who dance on your head." Eventually, hot dogs appear and bounce on Crusher for real, making him laugh, and Pickle agrees it's really funny. AJ gives Blaze a call to see how he's doing. On the other end, Blaze is still stuck in the mud, but no matter how hard he tries he's still stuck. When AJ notes of the mountains up ahead, Blaze asks him to look for a cave as it could be a shortcut. When AJ finds one, he sees it's really dark in there and needs light to see inside. He is eventually greeted by a firefly who shows her adaptive trait: her bioluminescent body. She agrees to help AJ and the monkey through and lights the way. While inside the cave, the group come to a wall full of various crystal shapes, with the exit at the top. When the monkey tries to climb however, one of the crystals he steps on breaks, so they have to be careful. The firefly then finds a sign that reads only the crystals shaped like triangles won't break, so they have to use them to climb up. They find them with the viewer's assistance and make it out, and the firefly joins the team as they go on while the Adaptive Traits song is heard. Meanwhile, Pickle is still telling jokes to the animals, but Crusher bets he can tell an even funnier joke. He once again slumps when thinking of a knock-knock joke solution to "toothbrushes", so Pickle says, "Toothbrushes who dance on your head," which causes said answer to happen for real, making Crusher laugh again. AJ receives a call from Blaze, who is still stuck, but AJ promises he'll free him soon. AJ then spots a canyon up ahead, where giant mud balls emerge from holes and chase he and the animals away and hide for cover. The group then find an animal who will get them past - an elephant, who also sports his own adaptive trait - his trunk, which can spray water. The elephant agrees to help and guides the gang through the canyon, spraying the mud balls on cue and getting them out safely. When on the other side, AJ sees the mud pit where Blaze is trapped, and they meet up with him. The animals begin their plan: first the firefly uses her light to find a vine on a tree, the elephant holds the vine down so AJ and the monkey can slide down, and the monkey swings AJ back into the driver's seat. To free Blaze once and for all, AJ uses his Blazing Speed, which breaks him free of the mud and gets out. Blaze thanks everyone for rescuing him and they celebrate by flying the monkey's kite together. In the last scene, Pickle is ending his comedy act with the funniest joke ever, but Crusher denies and bets he can tell such, but again screws up with his knock-knock response, "bananas". Pickle gives him the answer, "Bananas who dance on your head," and that indeed happens, making him laugh. Pickle agrees this is the funniest joke ever, and he and the animals laugh with him. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :End Credits Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes without Gabby Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Darington Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:Episodes without Watts Category:Episodes with Crusher and Pickle's subplots Category:No Axle City setting Category:No cheats Category:Episodes where AJ describes the STEM concept